HYDRA
"HYDRA ¡ salve!" thumb :―Hydra miembros[fte.] Red Skull. It was an SS sub-division that created advanced weaponary for the army. ">'HYDRA' es la rama de la Alemania Nazi ejército de II Guerra Mundial bajo el mando de la Red Skull. Era una subdivisión de la SS que creó avanzada weaponary para el ejército. Biografía ''Capitán América: El primer vengador HYDRA fue organizado por Johann Schmidt, después de convertirse en el cráneo rojo. Fue ciencia profunda división del militar Alemania Nazi. Fue nombrado después de la criatura mitológica y había utilizado su frase original: "cortar una cabeza, dos más tendrá su lugar". Su objetivo principal era crear armas avanzadas para los Nazis. Ellos irrumpieron en un castillo en Noruega donde fue enterrado el objeto místico conocido como el hipercubo durante cientos de años. Usaron su poder para crear armas de tecnología avanzada y tanques (su poder podría crear municiones láser). Después de descubrir ese poder se separaron del ejército alemán Nazi y creó su propia Super-Army a la regla sobre el mundo. HYDRA tuvo muchas bases en Europa, pero el ejército de Estados Unidos envió el equipo SSR con Capitán América y los comandos aulladores para destruir las fábricas de HYDRA. Luego, tras la muerte de cráneo rojo HYDRA fue disuelto y su avanzada tecnología fue estudiado por Las industrias de Stark. Los Vengadores'' Aunque desde hace mucho tiempo se ha había disuelto la Hidra, sus armas y tecnología todavía existían. Lo que quedaba era mantenida por S.H.I.E.L.D. para su programa "Fase 2", que participan de reactivación de la Hidra de armas con el hipercubo para su uso contra las fuerzas de otras mundanas o con superpoderes. Steve Rogers descubrió varios casos de armas de HYDRA a bordo el Helitransporte de Shield. Bruce Banner should study Loki's Staff while hunting for the Tesseract, as it functioned similarly to HYDRA's weapons. " lang="es">Rogers también mencionan durante una reunión que Bruce Banner debe estudiar personal de Loki mientras caza para el hipercubo, como funcionaba de manera similar a las armas de HYDRA. Armas En primer lugar, los soldados de HYDRA estaban armados con armas estándar de las fuerzas armadas alemanas de la II Guerra Mundial. Muchos soldados de HYDRA estaban armados con los subfusiles MP 40. Johann Schmidt se utiliza la Luger P08. Asesinos de HYDRA como Heinz Kruger estaban armados con la Walther P38s. Incluso antes de que aprovecharon el poder del teseracto, los científicos de HYDRA desarrollaron varias armas avanzadas, como lanzallamas. Pero con la potencia del teseracto, los científicos de HYDRA inventaron vaporizador rifles, pistolas y cañones. Fueron capaces de vaporizar enemigos de HYDRA en un solo tiro Equipo HYDRA utiliza una variedad de vehículos avanzados. Gracias a los científicos como Arnim Zola, miembros de HYDRA podían contar con vehículos blindados equipados con lanzallamas, blindados futurista, cohete aviones, submarinos, gigantescos tanques, bombas volantes, motos y super bombarderos como el Valkyrie. Miembros *Johann Schmidt - comandante en jefe. *Dr. Arnim Zola - científico por segundo en el comando. *Heinz Kruger -asesino. Categoría:Grupos Categoría:Villanos Categoría:El Capitan America Categoría:Los Vengadores Categoría:Equipos Categoría:Organizaciones Categoría:HYDRA